


fleeting, temporary, mortal.

by NoxWrites



Series: Kassandra/Daphnae [1]
Category: Assassin’s Creed Odyssey
Genre: And angst, Angst, Drabble, F/F, More angst, One Shot, Spoilers, just pure sadness, lets see uhhh, like major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: “If she focuses enough she can hear the soft voice of one of Artemis’ chosen huntresses. Daphnae . Her hands buzz with the warmth of Daphnae’s skin. Of the nights spent in the temple, screaming praise to the gods and whispering soft feelings to each other.“





	fleeting, temporary, mortal.

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsatisfied w/ the ending of the daughters of artemis storyline so i needed to share my pain.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MAJOR STORYLINE SPOILERS FOR AC ODYSSEY SO UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED THE MAIN STORY + THE DAUGHTERS OF ARTEMIS OF STORY OR YOU DONT CARE ABOUT SPOILERS PLEASE WAIT TO READ

Alexios and Stentor laugh as they push and pull at each other. The two of them being the children they never got to be, having the childhood they never got to have. Nikolaos laughs, a noise Kassandra never thought she would hear a gain, at his son’s antics. He jokingly corrects Alexios’ form and it earns a chuckle from Myrrine. 

 

Kassandra shakes her head with a smile, tearing a piece of chicken into smaller pieces as she eats. Ikaros screeches from behind her and she offers him some food. He happily leaps from his perch to her arm, grabbing a morsel before flapping off to another perch. Kassandra goes back to her own dish and continues to watch her family. 

 

Her family. 

 

A phrase she wanted to forget once. Then she wanted to piece it back together. While it’s not perfect, missing a young girl from Kephallonia and her mother’s more than friend Timo, it’s her family. 

 

She doesn’t realize she’s been staring at the door with a sad smile until Myrrine speaks up. “Expecting someone, lamb?” 

 

Myrrine puts an arm around Kassandra before sitting down next to her. Kassandra shakes her head no, but she doesn’t pull her eyes away. The faded image of her chosen family lingers in the doorway. A spartan brother Kassandra forgave Alexios for killing, a young Kephallonian girl with an eagle statue, and an older man with Athens on his shoulders. 

 

She feels a soft hand on the back of her neck, brushing her baby hairs and she’s brought back to her youth as her mother comforts her. “I know getting us back together was your goal, but I hope you found some time to yourself. Something that made you happy.”

 

Kassandra turns her head to her mother at a shocking speed. Her mouth hangs open as she tries to figure out whether her mother knows or if her mother just hopes Kassandra found someone. When her mother looks at her in confusion she lets out a heavy sigh. 

 

The memory of warmth breaking through the orange and yellow leaves, speckling the ground in a golden layer, fills her mind. A small temple to the goddess of the hunt on a hill, secluded and waiting for the right person to stumble upon it. A beautiful woman waiting outside the temple. All of it floods her senses despite being in her childhood home. 

 

If she focuses enough she can hear the soft voice of one of Artemis’ chosen huntresses.  _ Daphnae _ . Her hands buzz with the warmth of Daphnae’s skin. Of the nights spent in the temple, screaming praise to the gods and whispering soft feelings to each other. The memory of Daphnae brings a sting to her eyes, she closes them and waits for the tears to disappear. 

 

The ache in her heart doesn’t disappear like the tears. To love someone and knowing they love you in return but having to choose duty over each other, perhaps that's the worst part of love. She knows now what every hero felt. Ending their journey, coming home victorious, saving the world, but being empty. The heroes of old and her have one thing in common, they left their heart somewhere along the road to home. 

 

Who was she to tell her mother that she found the love of her life, but lost her. She could always visit the hunters, but never approach. Watch from the shadows, but never speak to them. Daphnae told her as much. She doesn’t blame her. She would’ve done the same. What is love to a god. Fleeting, temporary, mortal. 

 

She turns to her mother, slower than before, with a soft smile. A fake smile. “This makes me happy,  _ mater. _ ” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all cried with me. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @canaries


End file.
